l'ultime Dragon
by Lililogilr974
Summary: natsu n'agit plus de la même manière avec Lucy. esr ce sue la separation qu'ils ont eu durabt un an a fait comprendre quelque chose à Natsu ? mais si il était un danger pour elle ? entre retrouvaille mystère et amour que va se passer dans la vie de nos jeunes héros
1. chapitre 1

« Comment ? Pourquoi ? Que faire » ce sont les questions existentielles que se posent notre tête brulée .

Ces derniers temps avaient été plus dur pour le dragon slayer. En effet depuis que la guilde s'était dissoute et qu'il avait retrouvé « sa Luce » Natsu était de plus en plus perturbé par la jeune femme, au début se fut son odeur qui dégageait cette irrésistible envie de s'approcher toujours plus de son corps. Puis ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui donnai se côté plus adulte. EN plus de sa perturbation intérieur son corps qui autrefois ne semblait pas s'emballer pour si peu réagissait bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru à la vue ou au son contact du mage aux clés. Il se surprenait à être terriblement possessive avec Lucy.

Une fois alors que Loki était apparu pour montrer à quel point il 'aimait' sa maitresse il l'a serré dans ses Bras sous les yeux embrasé de Natsu ; celui-ci l'avait repoussé violemment laissant de marbre Lucy qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle démarche de possessivité venant de son meilleur ami. Loki lui avait compris avant même le dragon et fit un sourire satisfait avant de s'éclipser dans un nuage de fumée. C'est à ce moment que notre histoire commence Lucy est très stupéfaite de l'attitude de son ami et Natsu refuse de parler et la tension est palpable.

PDV Natsu

Mais qu'est que j'ai ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, certes je hais qu'on lui fasse du mal mais là c'était par pur intérêt personnel, Lucy est totalement désorientée et si l'ambiance est ainsi c'est ma faute… Mais pourquoi, elle aurait pu le repousser si elle voulait un câlin elle pouvait bien le faire avec moi. Cet abruti est mieux que moi ? En quoi ?

Le problème n'est même pas là, le problème est pourquoi ça me dérange, au départ je ne pensais qu'au bonheur de Luce alors pourquoi la voir heureuse avec lui ça m'a tellement meurtri le cœur. Lucy n'est pas à moi, même si ça serait bien, et voilà encore une de ses pensées bizarres.

Déjà lors de notre voyage c'était ainsi je voulais devenir le plus vite possible être fort afin de retrouver Lucy. C'était elle que je voulais retrouver en premier par la même occasion. C'est ma meilleure amie mais je n'ai jamais eu cette réaction avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Bon sang !

PDV Normal

C'est sur cette incompréhension que Natsu donna un poing d'une force incroyable dans le tronc d'un arbre en le réduisant à un simple amas d'atomes. Lucy eu un mouvement de recul avant de s'avancer vers Natsu qui était resté devant droit comme un piqué. Elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et commença la conversation…

PDV Lucy

« - Natsu ? Je ne veux en rien te blessé mais est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas me parler de quelque chose, ça fait une demi-heure que la situation est ainsi et j'avoue avoir beaucoup de mal à gérer.

-Vraiment ?... Tu t'en sors mieux que moi apparemment

-Natsu, je ne sais sincèrement pas ce que tu as et tant que tu ne me le diras clairement je ne pourrais faire que des suppositions inutiles et attendre que ça te passe, alors répond-moi franchement, t'as quoi là maintenant ?

-Le problème c'est que moi-même je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive et ça deviens de plus en plus difficile à gérer

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quoi que ce soit qui te dérange ?

-Non… Je ne crois pas » me fit Natsu perplexe. Il y avait quelque chose, l'attention qu'a eu Loki pour moi l'a fait sortir de ses gonds. Mais pourquoi ?

Le seul moyen de le savoir reste de lui faire un câlin et de voir sa réaction mais s'il me repousse j'aurai l'air vraiment stupide.

PDV Normal

C'est ainsi que Lucy prit Natsu dans ses bras, celui-ci eu un frisson intense et un sentiment de bonheur l'envahir. Il le lui rendit et sans qu'il s'en rende compte il souffla aux oreilles de Lucy « ça fait longtemps que j'en avais envie, je crois que je suis jaloux que lui ai pu te faire plein de câlins durant mon absence « Natsu devient aussitôt aussi écarlate que les cheveux du mage à l'armure.

Lucy en fit autant et pour ne rien arranger Happy qui n'avait rein manqué de la scène roucoula « Ils sont amourrrreux ».

Natsu gêné laissa tomba cette histoire et rigola nerveusement. Ils continuèrent leur route pour trouver un lieu où dormir. Ils trouvèrent un petit gite au beau milieu de la nuit. Cependant les mages n'ayant pas beaucoup d'argent n'ont pas pu se permettre le luxe d'avoir deux chambres. Ils se sont retrouvés dans la même…

PDV Natsu

AHAHAHAHAH, comme Luce ne sera que pour moi ce soir victoire ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte Lucy n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Je délire complétement, ah tiens elle est sortie de la salle de bain, elle sent bon, c'est de la fleur d'oranger ça change d'habitude mais ça lui va merveilleusement bien. C'est étrange j'ai chaud. Je me sens Lucy s'approchait que faire… Il faut que je reste naturel :

« - Hey Luce ! Tu as pris un bon bain ?

-Oui ! c'est sur que sans toi et Happy dans le bain j'ai plus de place pour moi » fit-elle avant d'éclater de rire, en temps normale je n'aurais même pas était gêné mais là je me sens vexé, alors j'étais si gênant que ça pour Lucy. Mon corps se met à bouger tout seul, il faut que je me rince le visage accompagné d'Happy on se dirige vers la salle de bain, étrangement Lucy nous regarde comme-ci j'avais une tache sur le visage ! Mais quand je vis mon visage dans le miroir je me mis à comprendre j'avais une larme qui coulait, même Happy était choqué… Moi aussi je le suis.

Je prends un certain dans la douche il faut que je me calme.

PDV Lucy

Il pleurait pourquoi, c'était une plaisanterie et d'habitude c'est le premier à dire ce genre de truc… Et puis ce n'est pas le genre de Natsu d'agir ainsi. Il n'a jamais été sensible à mes paroles, alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui pour telle ou telle raison qu'il va le devenir. Est-ce que le souvenir du bain lui a fait penser à la guilde et l'a rendu triste ? C'est plus probable mais alors de là à en pleurer, c'est bizarre Natsu agit comme un … *rougit* petit ami ?

Non sors toi ça de la tête ma pauvre Natsu n'y comprend rien à ce genre de chose ! Il suffit de lui demander peut-être acceptera-t-il de m'en parler…

PDV Normal

C'est avec cette résolution d'élucider cette affaire que la belle blonde décida d'attendre son ami. Mais il tardait tellement que la blonde s'endormit sur le canapé de la chambre. Natsu et Happy sortirent et Happy explosa de rire en disant à Natsu « Regarde !!!!!!!! Elle dort comme une pierre OHHHH elle est fatiguée » Natsu n'ayant guère l'humeur de s'amusait grogna après Happy comme un dragon le ferait avec le prince qui viendrait s'emparer de sa princesse. Happy se figea et décida de faire un tour. Natsu regarda Lucy et pensait en même temps, c'était rare de voir Natsu aussi sérieux, il avait changé… C'était Lucy qui le rendait comme ça. Il prit Lucy en princesse et la déposa sous la couette du lit. Lui s'installa dans le canapé et s'endormit en se disant que la nuit lui portera conseil.

Le lendemain Happy réveilla Natsu furax qu'il n'a même pas essayé d'aller le chercher. Mais contrairement à son habitude gamine il proposa à Natsu une sortie pour discuter de tout ça. Le fait de laisser Lucy ici lui posa un problème mais vu l'aura que dégagé Happy il sentit qu'il n'avait guère le choix.

Les deux amis se mirent alors en route. Happy engagea la conversation « Tu sais, je comprends pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec Luce mais pour l'instant tu lui cause plus de soucis qu'autre chose. Elle est déjà super inquiète de dire qu'elle ne sait pas ce qui va arriver à la guilde. Si tu lui rajoute des soucis elle va se sentir encore plus mal et très personnellement je n'ai pas envie de voir Luce pleuré elle est tellement sensible. » Natsu fit une moue qui confirma son inquiétude et sa gêne. Il décida de se confier à Happy « Oui mais ça m'énerve, j'aimerais qu'elle soit douce et gentille comme avec Loki » Happy éclata de rire en disant à Natsu » Douce comme avec Loki mais ma parole tu as perdu la tête soit tu es un masochiste fini ». Natsu réfléchissait une fois de plus à ses paroles et se rendis compte que Luce n'avait jamais été douce avec personne. Les seuls moments où elle se laissait câliner ou rassurer c'est quand elle est vraiment trop mal pour l'assumer. Natsu comprit qu'elle voyait Loki comme elle le voyait lui « Un simple ami ». C'est sur cette dernière pensée que les garçons retournèrent à la chambre avant d'inquiéter leur chère amie.

PDV Natsu

Elle ne peut pas me voir autrement que comme un ami. Moi je crois que ça fait longtemps que je le veux la voir autrement. Ça me fait souffrir. Et je suis certain que si Luce le savait ça lui causerait plus de soucis qu'autre chose. Et si ça se trouve elle a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie ? C'est vrai un an sans contact avec personne il a bien fallu qu'elle fasse quelque chose de sa vie entre temps. Et puis il y a ma magie

Flash-Back

« -Ecoute moi bien Natsu, pour l'instant ça ne te serra d'aucune utilité mais il faut que je te l'explique correctement où sinon ça te causera d'énorme souci

-C'est quoi Ignir ?

-Alors tu sais de base, un dragon ça a une vocation

-C'est quoi ?

-Protéger quel que soit le prix. On protège tous quelque chose. Et un jour tu voudras cette chose ou plutôt cette personne.

-Ah et comment le sais tu

-Parce que c'est dans notre nature. Et tu l'as trouvé, pour savoir que c'est elle il y a plusieurs facteurs : l'odeur, elle te sera tellement irrésistible et sucrée que tu voudras toujours au près d'elle, au bout d'un certain d'un temps tu seras terriblement possessif. Et si cette personne accepte d'être ta protégée il va falloir marquer ta possession. Mais écoute bien Natsu sache qu'il n'y a pas de retour possible ne joue ni avec tes sentiments ni avec les siens. Tu seras celui qui en souffrira le plus sinon.

-Et toi Ignir qui est cette personne pour toi ?

-Oh, ça fait longtemps qu'elle a disparu…

-Elle est où ?

-Avec les étoiles… Oui elle est avec les étoiles. »

Fin du Flash-back

Je ne sais pas, si elle acceptera, c'est dangereux pour elle. Je ne peux pas me permettre de la mettre en danger j'ai juré de la protéger même de moi si i le faut.

PDV Normal

Natsu et Happy arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de leur chambre ou Lucy les attendait déjà prête avec leur affaire et un grand sourire qui sonnait terriblement faux aux yeux de Natsu.

Ils e remirent en route en passant par une montagne. Lucy parlait de cette année qui les avaient séparés en exprimant sa joie de les revoir enfin. Happy aussi tout en taquinant la blonde. Natsu lui ne prononçait pas un mot trop préoccupé sur l'idée de devoir avouer ou non ses sentiments à Lucy. Le sort arriva plus vite que prévu. Il était au sommet de la montagne mais le village le plus proche était encore trop loin. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une grotte ou Natsu fit un feu. À quelque mètre se trouvait une source chaude naturelle (très présente dans la région). Lucy décida d'y prendre son bain. Les garçons l'attendirent.

Une heure plus tard Natsu trouva son escapade trop longue et décida de voir si tout allait bien de son côté. Il m'a cherché et fini par la trouvé elle s'était déjà rhabillé et était assise près d'un arbre, Natsu s'approcha. Il l'a sondé du regard et s'asseyait près d'elle. Lucy commença à parler ce qui perturba beaucoup Natsu « - Est-ce que tu me trouves bizarre ?

-Non pourquoi tu me demande ça

-Et bien hier tu as pleuré, aujourd'hui tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole, toi et happy êtes partis sans même m'avertir. Je me disais que j'ai peut-être fais une bêtise

-Non !!! Bien sûr que non !

-Ben pourquoi tu agis ainsi ?

-Parce que je suis assez perturbé ces temps-ci …

-C'est Lisanna c'est ça ?

-Lisanna ?

-Ben tu es amoureux d'elle non ? C'est Mira qui m'en a parlé.

-Tu crois sincèrement que si c'était Lisanna je ne serais pas allé l'a cherché d'abord ?

-Oui c'est vrai … dans ce cas c'est quoi qui te perturbe tant que ça

-Toi….

-Donc j'avais raison c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec moi

-Qui cloche non, mais disons que…*se met à penser* c'est le moment où jamais je me sens bien là*reparle* tu m'inspire quelque chose

-C'est… Quoi

-Eh bien, l'Amour je dirais »

MPDV Natsu

Ça y est je lui ai dit Lucy me regardait tandis que je rougissais à vue d'œil. Elle se mit à rougir aussi et à jouer avec ses mains. Puis elle me demanda comme-ci elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris :

« - Tu m'aimes d'amour ?

-Oui c'est cela…

-Eh bien, à vrai dire, moi aussi ?? Ça fait long…

-Je te coupe tout de suite on ne peut pas être ensemble » Elle semblait choquée et terriblement triste mais je faisais ça pour assurer sa sécurité et rien d'autre. Je repris comme pour justifier ma réponse

« - C'est dangereux pour toi Luce

-En quoi ?

-Ecoute je suis à moitié un dragon si je m'engage je voudrais tout et tout de suite. Je suis possessif et jaloux alors déjà j'ai du mal à me contenir alors qu'on est que des amis alors si je fais de toi ma protégée c'est pour la vie. Tu ne pourras plus aller vers quelqu'un d'autre ou envisager de juste t'amuser avec moi

-Tu crois que je pense que c'est juste pour m'amuser ? Je t'aime depuis le premier jour et tu penses que je ne suis pas prête à m'engager sérieusement ? » Elle avait l'air tellement sérieuse, je n'y croyais pas elle m'aimait. J'ai chaud, je veux à faire mienne on dirait qu'elle m'a lancé un sort. Je lui répondis « tu es sûr de vouloir te lancer là-dedans avec un gamin pareil ? » et pour toute réponse elle sourit et me prit dans ses petits bras. Je pris son visage et l'embrassa langoureusement et laissa mes mains se baladait sur ses hanches. Je l'ai regardé, elle serait bientôt mienne son odeur et la mienne n'en ferait plus qu'une et aucun mec n'osera s'approcher d'elle. J'allais lui demander si c'était d'accord mais elle commença à retirer tous ses vêtements je ne pouvais que la regardais et puis elle se colla contre moi avant de me murmurer sensuellement « Alors qu'attend tu pour faire de moi ta protégée ? ». Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois, la bosse dans mon pantalon m'indiquait que personnellement j'étais déjà prêt mais il fallait préparer Lucy qui malgré son attitude qui pourrait en duper plus d'un, elle était stressée et tendue. Je

L 'embrassai langoureusement en l'allongeant. Puis je fis de même avec son cou, sa poitrine volumineuse jusqu'à qu'elle gémisse mon prénom. Chacune de ses parties, même les plus intimes je les ai touchés, humidifié et admiré. Une fois le désir encré dans nos corps. Je l'a fis miennes et ont joui ensemble de nombreuse fois… Ce fus le début d'une longue et merveilleuse histoire d'amour où pour une fois le Dragon finit heureux


	2. Chapter 2

PDV Normal

C'est assez étrange la magie et même pour nos héros elle leur réserve encore des surprises. Le lendemain matin, Lucy et Natsu se réveillèrent en raison des moqueries d'Happy « Ils sont amoureux » qu'il ne cessait de répéter. Lucy n'était pas assez en forme pour lui tirer les moustaches aujourd'hui, elle semblait très fatiguée.

Natsu lui était juste trop heureux pour réprimander quoi que ce soit. Après avoir mangé et s'être préparer. La troupe décida qu'il était temps de chercher les membres de la guilde. Happy proposait qu'on aille chercher Lisanna, Lucy elle voulait chercher Erza question de stratégie afin qu'on puisse retrouver le maitre plus facilement et Natsu lui insistait pour aller chercher Wendy.

Ses amis réagirent bizarrement :

« - AH ? pourquoi cela ?

-Toi aussi tu as été séduit par Charles !! Elle est tellement belle ! Mais elle est à moi compris

-Rien à voir Happy, et Lucy je comprends ta réaction, mais je sais pas mon instinct insiste pour qu'on y aille, en plus la guilde de Lamia Scale où elle est actuellement ne se trouve pas loin d'ici.

-Je vois et c'est vrai que si un d'entre nous se blesse c'est mieux que Wendy soit là » termina Lucy perplexe.

Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Happy qui sacrifierait un poisson pour retrouver l'exceed blanc. Natsu dirigea la marche, Happy le suivait en rêvant de Charles. Lucy elle était à la traine, elle avait comme de la fièvre, elle se sentait comme-ci on lui brulait l'intérieur. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur cette douleur mais il était hors de question de laisser paraitre quelque chose à Natsu, il en ferait un sang d'encre et ils n'avanceraient jamais dans leur quête.

Après une bonne heure de marche au moins, ils arrivèrent aux abords de la guilde. Bizarrement une jeune fille avec des oreilles de chat vient les accueillir. Ils s'agissaient de Charles en voyant ses anciens amis elle se retransforma et leur fis un doux sourire. On aurait dit qu'elle savait quelques choses de plus que nos protagonistes.

Wendy arriva et se jeta dans les bras de Natsu heureuse de les revoir puis elle se tourna vers Lucy et eu un moment d'hésitation, mais en voyant le doux sourire du mage stellaire celle-ci compris vite que c'était bien elle.

Le dragon céleste invita ses vieux amis à entrer, elle prépara avec Cherria de quoi boire et manger.

Ils s'assirent à une table et discutèrent de cette dernière année après la dissolution de la guilde. Tout se passait à merveille alors que Lucy expliquait à Wendy leur raison de leur venue et que Wendy toujours fidèle à Fairy Tail accepterait volontiers de se rejoindre à eux ; un membre de la guilde qui ne souhaitait pas le départ de la jeune bleu. Car il faut le dire depuis son arrivée la popularité de Lamia Scale n'avait cessé de croitre s'en prit à Lucy. Il l'a saisi violemment par le poignet en disant de laisser Wendy tranquille que celle-ci resterait ici avec eux ! Lucy allait se défendre mais elle n'eut à peine le temps de prendre ses clés que Natsu lui colla un poing à la figure. Cherria et Wendy étaient choquées par l'agressivité de Natsu. Il mit Lucy derrière lui pour la protéger. Le mage tenta d'approcher notre Dragon Slayer mais les flammes qui étaient anormalement bleus l'en empêchaient. Lucy se sentit vaciller, Natsu dégageait une chaleur épouvantable et à ce moment-là il ressemblait plus à une bête qu'à un homme.

Après les tensions retombaient grâce à Wendy et Lucy. Wendy proposa que le couple ainsi qu'Happy se repose chez elle en attendant qu'elle prépare ses affaires et Cherria aussi, qui entre temps à décider de les rejoindre pour avoir de nouvelles aventures.

Une fois arriver dans l'appartement de Wendy et que tout le monde eu pris une douche. Ils passèrent à table. Les rires et la bonne humeur était présente.

Wendy était heureuse que leurs aventures recommencent, Happy et Charles rigolaient ensemble alors que Cherria les taquinaient. Lucy admirait Natsu qui s'empiffrait.

Ensuite alors que tout le monde partait dormir, Lucy prit les dernières affaires qui se serait nécessaire à leur voyage, quand soudain des bras fort vinrent entourer sa taille. C'était Natsu qui demandait un peu d'attention. Lucy vient alors se blottir contre lui.

Et comme ci s'était nécessaire Natsu l'embrassa fougueusement, il se sentait vivant et fort. Cette impression n'en était pas une.

Il ne savait pas qu'inconsciemment ensemble il allait devenir fort et puissant, sa magie affectait Lucy et la sienne devenait puissante. Ils allaient devenir puissant, les pouvoirs du dragon se mettaient en marche…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 4 : La reine des fées

PDV Normal

Après la discussion des Dragons Slayer, une décision capitale fut prise pour Lucy, il fallait trouver toutes les personnes qui seraient d'accord pour la protéger et qui en serait capable et cela sans que Lucy sans rende compte, le lui dire maintenant ne ferait qu'empirer son état physique et moral.

Ils retournèrent prêt d'elle.

Lucy finit par se réveiller après deux heures de sommeil. Là Wendy prit une voix enjouée et demanda au reste de la troupe : « -Qui allons chercher par la suite ? »

La question était forte intéressante et cela pour tout le monde. Happy continuait d'insister pour chercher Lisanna, Charles elle pensait à Gajeel « question de sécurité », Cheria proposait d'aller chercher Jubia, mais Wendy et Natsu était d'accord sur la même personne :

La plus redoutée de Fairy Tail, La reine des fées, leur chère amie Erza Scarlet. Pour se justifier de ce choix assez suicidaire les dragons expliquait que le maitre a dû lui laisser des informations sur le reste de la guilde et que c'est très probable qu'on trouve Master avec elle.

Tout le monde approuvé ce choix, cependant pas même Lucy n'avait la moindre idée d'où se trouvait le mage à l'armure malgré ses recherches pendant un an.

Cheria voyait que tout cela les pesait et proposa que l'on s'arrête à la plage pour se détendre et une fois ressourcés ils reprendront la route, tous acceptèrent mis à part Wendy et Natsu qui sentait le besoin oppressant de savoir Lucy en sécurité mais ils finirent par céder quand ils se sont rendus compte de l'état de fatigue de celle-ci.

Une fois descendu du train, la troupe alla déjeuner dans un petit resto, puis se rendirent à la plage. Wendy, Cheria et les exceeds allèrent se baigner tandis que Lucy d'exposait au soleil comme si sa chaleur l'a soulagé. Il était pourtant midi et tout le monde tentait de fuir cette chaleur même Natsu se mettait à l'ombre. Lucy elle semblait se sentir beaucoup mieux que dans le train. On aurait presque dit qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer que le soleil était là.

Puis l'après- midi passa ainsi, et le soir commençait à tomber quand soudain Lucy fut prise d'un étrange frisson tandis que Natsu l'a surveillé de loin. Il se leva et alla prêt de Lucy pour la réchauffer, mais au même moment il fut pris de ce même frisson, leurs yeux se levèrent et qui soudain ils virent la guilde clandestine, Jellal était là devant eux avec lui-même ce sentiment de confusion.

PDV Jellal

Natsu et Lucy mais que font-ils là ?

Ils sont aussi surpris que moi de les voir ici. Je pensais que la guilde avait été dissipé alors pourquoi sont-ils ensembles ? A la plage par-dessus le marché ?

PDV Normal

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête des protagonistes, puis se fut Natsu qui releva Lucy par la même occasion qui salua Jellal et lui demanda alors que faisait-il ici. C'est Natsu qui prit en main la situation en relevant Lucy tout en interrogeant Jellal :

« - Jellal ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Je reviens d'une mission avec Erza

Erza tu dis ?!

Oui je l'ai trouvé par hasard là-bas avec le reste de la guilde je lui ai proposé de nous rejoindre pour nous aider en échange de …

Je sais d'une tarte à la fraise, excuse-moi de te couper mais c'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

Ce matin même pourquoi vous êtes à sa recherche !

Pour être honnête …. Nous recherchons tous les membres de la guilde !

Je vois, dans ce cas elle doit être au casino la connaissant. »

Jellal reparti alors pour leur nouvelle quête tandis que la petite bande de Natsu retourna à l'heure hôtel. Le soir venu une fois que tout le monde fut coucher. Natsu s'en alla discrètement à la recherche de Titania

Au bout d'une heure ou deux de recherche intensive Natsu trouva Erza sur le haut d'une colline voisine. Elle était allongée avec un air songeur. Natsu l'aborda et celle-ci fut extrêments heureuse de le revoir. Ils discutèrent ensemble, les retrouvailles étaient enjouées mais Natsu n'avait pas perdu son objectif : faire en sorte qu'Erza accepte de protéger Lucy. Il lui expliqua d'un ton grave ce qui s'était passé et la raison de sa recherche. Erza fut étonné de voir cet air mature sur le visage de Natsu, c'est bien ça d'ailleurs qui fit comprendre à Erza qu'elle n'avait pas réellement le choix. Elle prit un temps de réflexion, scruta Natsu et enfin lui sourit « Evidemment je suis d'accord, je vous aiderai dans votre quête, je vous conduirai prêt du maitre mais le voyage est long et périlleux. »

Natsu hocha de la tête, remercia Erza et l'a conduisit à leur logement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : La reine des fées

PDV Normal

Après la discussion des Dragons Slayer, une décision capitale fut prise pour Lucy, il fallait trouver toutes les personnes qui seraient d'accord pour la protéger et qui en serait capable et cela sans que Lucy sans rende compte, le lui dire maintenant ne ferait qu'empirer son état physique et moral.

Ils retournèrent prêt d'elle.

Lucy finit par se réveiller après deux heures de sommeil. Là Wendy prit une voix enjouée et demanda au reste de la troupe : « -Qui allons chercher par la suite ? »

La question était forte intéressante et cela pour tout le monde. Happy continuait d'insister pour chercher Lisanna, Charles elle pensait à Gajeel « question de sécurité », Cheria proposait d'aller chercher Jubia, mais Wendy et Natsu était d'accord sur la même personne :

La plus redoutée de Fairy Tail, La reine des fées, leur chère amie Erza Scarlet. Pour se justifier de ce choix assez suicidaire les dragons expliquait que le maitre a dû lui laisser des informations sur le reste de la guilde et que c'est très probable qu'on trouve Master avec elle.

Tout le monde approuvé ce choix, cependant pas même Lucy n'avait la moindre idée d'où se trouvait le mage à l'armure malgré ses recherches pendant un an.

Cheria voyait que tout cela les pesait et proposa que l'on s'arrête à la plage pour se détendre et une fois ressourcés ils reprendront la route, tous acceptèrent mis à part Wendy et Natsu qui sentait le besoin oppressant de savoir Lucy en sécurité mais ils finirent par céder quand ils se sont rendus compte de l'état de fatigue de celle-ci.

Une fois descendu du train, la troupe alla déjeuner dans un petit resto, puis se rendirent à la plage. Wendy, Cheria et les exceeds allèrent se baigner tandis que Lucy d'exposait au soleil comme si sa chaleur l'a soulagé. Il était pourtant midi et tout le monde tentait de fuir cette chaleur même Natsu se mettait à l'ombre. Lucy elle semblait se sentir beaucoup mieux que dans le train. On aurait presque dit qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer que le soleil était là.

Puis l'après- midi passa ainsi, et le soir commençait à tomber quand soudain Lucy fut prise d'un étrange frisson tandis que Natsu l'a surveillé de loin. Il se leva et alla prêt de Lucy pour la réchauffer, mais au même moment il fut pris de ce même frisson, leurs yeux se levèrent et qui soudain ils virent la guilde clandestine, Jellal était là devant eux avec lui-même ce sentiment de confusion.

PDV Jellal

Natsu et Lucy mais que font-ils là ?

Ils sont aussi surpris que moi de les voir ici. Je pensais que la guilde avait été dissipé alors pourquoi sont-ils ensembles ? A la plage par-dessus le marché ?

PDV Normal

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête des protagonistes, puis se fut Natsu qui releva Lucy par la même occasion qui salua Jellal et lui demanda alors que faisait-il ici. C'est Natsu qui prit en main la situation en relevant Lucy tout en interrogeant Jellal :

« - Jellal ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Je reviens d'une mission avec Erza

Erza tu dis ?!

Oui je l'ai trouvé par hasard là-bas avec le reste de la guilde je lui ai proposé de nous rejoindre pour nous aider en échange de …

Je sais d'une tarte à la fraise, excuse-moi de te couper mais c'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

Ce matin même pourquoi vous êtes à sa recherche !

Pour être honnête …. Nous recherchons tous les membres de la guilde !

Je vois, dans ce cas elle doit être au casino la connaissant. »

Jellal reparti alors pour leur nouvelle quête tandis que la petite bande de Natsu retourna à l'heure hôtel. Le soir venu une fois que tout le monde fut coucher. Natsu s'en alla discrètement à la recherche de Titania

Au bout d'une heure ou deux de recherche intensive Natsu trouva Erza sur le haut d'une colline voisine. Elle était allongée avec un air songeur. Natsu l'aborda et celle-ci fut extrêments heureuse de le revoir. Ils discutèrent ensemble, les retrouvailles étaient enjouées mais Natsu n'avait pas perdu son objectif : faire en sorte qu'Erza accepte de protéger Lucy. Il lui expliqua d'un ton grave ce qui s'était passé et la raison de sa recherche. Erza fut étonné de voir cet air mature sur le visage de Natsu, c'est bien ça d'ailleurs qui fit comprendre à Erza qu'elle n'avait pas réellement le choix. Elle prit un temps de réflexion, scruta Natsu et enfin lui sourit « Evidemment je suis d'accord, je vous aiderai dans votre quête, je vous conduirai prêt du maitre mais le voyage est long et périlleux. »

Natsu hocha de la tête, remercia Erza et l'a conduisit à leur logement.


	5. Chapter 5

PDV Normal

Le lendemain, tout le monde se réveilla et Erza les salua comme-ci il ne c'était jamais rien passé.

Les autres ne réagirent pas plus que ça et se contentèrent de l'accueillir dans la bonne humeur. Ils prirent leurs affaires et reprirent la route. Ils allèrent jusqu'à Magnolia et là ils prirent un bateau pour se rendre sur Tenro.

Sur le bateau Erza rassembla la petite troupe et expliqua ce qui les attendaient :

« Alors maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvé et que Natsu m'a expliqué la situation et que le temps est venu je vous ramène tous vers le maitre, c'est-à-dire sur l'Ile Tenro ! » Natsu fut terriblement choqué et commença à interroger Erza « Mais j'y suis allé et je ne vous ai trouvé nulle part durant mon séjour ! »

Erza sourit sournoisement. En effet elle savait déjà tout ça et se jouait bien de l'ignorance de ses compagnons, à croire qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à les voir essayer de trouver la solution à cette énigme. Elle reprit ses explications : « En réalité vous êtes loin du compte, vous vous souvenez de la tombe du fondateur ? Et bien grâce à nos marques on peut ouvrir un passage secret en passant notre main dans la flamme qui sur sa tombe. ET c'est ici que réside le véritable repère de Fairy Tai. Tous les maitres ont été d'accord de changer de lieu pour être sûr que rien de grave n'arrive au véritable repère. Le Maitre s'y rendu avec moi et quelques autres mages de la guilde pour y préparer notre plan. » Tout le monde était choqué. Un passage ? Un repère ? Un plan ? tous se passait très vite et soudain alors que Natsu allait demander de quel plan s'agissait-il Lucy vomit ce qu'elle avait avaler elle était blême, en manque d'énergie magique. Son corps ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Heureusement il ne leur restait que quelque heure avant d'attendre la guilde.

Les autres savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient plus cacher la vérité à Lucy qu'il fallait le lui dire et vite. Mais la magie prit le devant, avant même que Natsu ne puisse révéler quoi se soit à la pauvre Lucy qui avait du mal à digérer l'information. Un sceau magique de rouge voir dorée apparut sur son ventre avec comme symbole un dragon protégeant un œuf, ce même symbole apparut dans le dos de Natsu. Lucy paniqua quand soudain Natsu s'approcha d'elle et l'a pris dans ses bras ce qui eut pour effet de l'apaiser directement. Il fit comprendre à ses amis de les laisser seuls un moment. Lucy cassa le silence :

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je t'assure que je voulais t'en parler je ne pensais pas que ça arrivera dès la première fois. C'est tellement rare d'habitude il faut attendre plusieurs unions avant que ça arrive…

Arrive quoi Natsu !

Lucy, je t'aime et tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi. Je sais que ça va te paraitre dingue et surement trop rapide ! A moi aussi ça me fait peur… Mais ça va bien se passer je te le jure !

DE QUOI TU PARLES !

Tu es enceinte de moi Luce…

Pardon… ?

Tu m'as entièrement comprise. Ne fais pas l'ignorante.

Mais c'est quoi ce signe ? Explique moi…

Les dragons protège leur progéniture, tout comme les être humains. L'enfant que tu portes à reçu ma magie et la tienne également. Si tu es si fatigué c'est parce que le bébé est extremenet puissant et que contrairement aux enfants humais, les bébés dragons puisent dans la magie de la mère. En gros pour se développer il prend ta magie Luce…

Je suis enceinte d'un truc qui est en train de me bouffer vivante !

Luce ne t'énerve pas s'il te plait !

Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ! Avant de me faire tienne ! Pourquoi !

Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite et mon propre besoin de possession était bien trop fort à ce moment-là !

Alors ? tu le savais… Tu l'as senti… Tu m'as utilisé pour assouvir ton besoin de reproduction et c'est tout ! Je ne vaux pas plus qu'une mère porteuse pour toi ! »

Les mots de Lucy blessèrent terriblement Natsu, elle pensait vraiment qu'il passait son temps à la protéger pour ça ? Il se releva et releva Lucy avec lui. Il l'a confié à Wendy et partit les larmes aux yeux ? C'était dur, ça faisait mal. Sa magie lui serrait l'estomac. Wendy soigna Luce et dit d'une voix très calme « Il ne te voit pas comme ça. » la phrase de Wendy interpella Lucy qui lui fit signe de continuer

« Il t'aime sincèrement, nous les Dragons slayer ne pouvons aimé qu'une personne Natsu te l'a expliqué il écoute son instinct pour vous protéger. Le bébé émane une odeur particulière, les autres dragons vont se sentir menacer par le bébé. Je t'assure que même tes amis les plus sincères si ils sont des Dragons Slayer essayeront de t'éliminer. Le bébé nous asservit ils nous poussent à le protéger cependant le dragon est éprit de sa liberté son esprit ne le pourra qu'une dois que le bébé ne sera plus de ce monde. Pour ma part je ne ferai rien à la petite t'inquiète pas. « Lucy fut choquée. Natsu avait tout pensé il l'a mené prêt du maitre pour garantir leur sécurité à lui et à l'enfant. Ils assumaient sa place en tant que protecteur, qu'amant et même de père. Mais où est le Natsu puérile qu'elle connait ? Le sentiment de culpabilité engloutit les pensées de Lucy elle devait s'excuser. Mais une dernière chose venant de la bouche du dragon céleste à interpellé Lucy : « Wendy t'y as la petite pas vrai ?

Oui ? C'est une petite fille » Et elle lui sourit. Lucy lui sourit et caressa son ventre heureux de savoir que tous allaient s'arranger. Lucy se leva et laissa Wendy pour rejoindre Natsu. Celui-ci regarda Lucy avancer de peur de la voir trébucher mais elle arriva tranquillement et prit Natsu dans ses bras. Celui-ci profita alors et finit par sourire.

« - Excuse-moi, je suis heureuse que tu sois là franchement, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais je m'occuperait bien soin d'elle. C'est promis

Moi aussi c'est promis. Je vous aime !

Nous aussi »

C'est sur ces belle paroles que le bateau arriva à destination et que nos mages continuèrent leur aventure.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Gajeel et Levy

PDV Normal

Après cette annonce les mages de Fairy Tail prirent la décision d'emprunter les chemins qui ne possèdent aucun danger mais qui sont les plus long. La magie que dégage l'enfant de Natsu risquait d'effrayer les animaux et les pousser a attaquer Lucy. Celle-ci était cependant extrêment fatiguée. Et Natsu ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

Il réfléchissait et plus vite il soulagerait sa dulcinée mieux ca sera. La pauvre devra marcher 2 jours durant. Le dragon ne pouvant supporter l'idée qu'elle souffre encore plus repassait toute les idées qui aurait pu l'aider :

1-manger : c'était efficace mais sur la courte durée . Boire aussi

2- dormir elle se reposait mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant

3- ne pas utiliser de magie c'est ce qu'elle faisait mais le bébé en prenait tellement que sa réserve de magie descendait à vue d'œil….

Que faire ?

PDV Natsu

Oui que faire ! Ah les humains c'est si…. Fragile

PDV Normal

« MAIS OUI SUIS-JE BÊTE SI LA PETITE AGIT COMME UN DRAGON IL FAUT S'EN OCCUPER COMME UN DRAGON » s'écria Natsu qui attira toute l'attention et surtout la colère noir d'Erza qui lui disait de se dépêcher d'installer sa tente car la nuit était entrain de tomber. Celui-ci termina vite sa tache.

Après avoir installées le campement. Erza proposa aux filles d'aller se doucher près de la cascade où ils se sont installés tandis que Natsu et Happy préparent le diner.

Tout le monde approuva même Natsu qui affirmait que Lucy avait besoin d'un « moment entre fille ».

Alors celles-ci partirent à la cascade. Elles se déshabillèrent et toutes regardèrent le ventre de Lucy avec affection. Un silence terrible s'installe. Mais Sheria qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche finit par briser celui-ci « comment ca s'est passé votre première fois avec Natsu ? » c'est vrai que la rose posé une question fort intéressante. Alors toutes se rapprochèrent alors qu'elles se savonnaient tranquillement. La blonde rougit à vu d'œil mais les filles aussi gentilles et douces soit elles mis à par pour Titania peut être ne la laisserait en aucun cas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas répondu.

De l'autre coté Natsu grâce à son ouï fine avait entendu la conversation et souhaitait tout autant que les filles connaitre la sensation qu'a éprouver Lucy durant ce moment que lui qualifiait de « magique »

La blonde aussi rouge qu'une tomate commença son récit « innocent comme je l'ai connu…. Je pensais qu'il serait maladroit et franchement… il est très doué. » toutes les filles crièrent KYAA mis à part Wendy qui elle enchaina sur une question primordiale : « il n'a pas été trop bestiale ? »

Lucy prit le temps de considéré le regard de la petite bleue. Elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle secoua la tête négativement en soufflant « Non il a su se contrôler »

Pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue trop angoissante pour Lucy, Erza lui demanda en lui faisant un magnifique clin d'œil « tu as joui au moins ? »

Les joues de Lucy devinrent alors toutes cramoisies. Elle souffla gênée « oui…. 2 fois »

Nouveau cris de la part des filles qui aurait cru que Natsu était doué sur ce plan là ?

Natsu qui avait tout entendu n'en pouvait plus. Il appela les filles pour manger.

Après que tous eurent manger. Natsu prit un peu du feu qu'il restait. Tout le monde pensait qu'il allait l'avaler mais il n'en fit rien si ce n'est que de le tendre à Lucy. Elle prit la branche avec des yeux écarquillés en essayant de comprendre ce que voulait son compagnon.

Natsu lui dit alors : « essaye d'en manger. Si le bébé agit comme un dragon il faut aussi que tu te comporte comme une dragonne. Si c'est vraiment le cas tu devrais apprécié les flammes sans même te bruler. »

La troupe fut choqué Natsu avait encore trouvé une idée logique pour aider Lucy. L'amour avait pas apporté à Natsu des ailes mais un cerveau ! Wendy intervient alors « en cas d'échec elle se brulera c'est trop risqué »

Natsu s'énerva en montrant les crocs, Wendy fit de même. On aurait dit des bêtes mais malgré l'épuisement qui asservissait Lucy celle-ci les en empêcha en affirmant : « je vais essayer et si ca ne marche pas Wendy pourra me soigner »

Les dragons slayers écoutant Lucy plus qu'Erza désormais s'asseyaient et regardèrent Lucy avec attention. La concernée commença a engloutir les flammes. Le plan de Natsu avait fonctionné à merveille. La mage aux clés reprenait des couleurs et de la vivacité. Elle rayonnait et faisait plein d'heureux.

Une fois le repas terminé chacun retourna dans sa tente. Lucy fit un câlin à Natsu auquel il répondit heureux.

Il pressa ses lèvres chaudes sur celle de Lucy. Puis ils s'assirent et Natsu annonça à Lucy le plus naturellement du monde : « déshabille toi »

Celle-ci s'énerva « tes envies ne te donne pas la permission de me donner des ordres soit plis gentil. Je ne suis pas une machine a vider tes couilles »

Natsu surprit rit d'un seul coup et te bon cœur « Ce n'est pas pour ca. Je ne dis pas que j'en ai pas envie mais fais moi confiance »

La mage aux clés perplexe s'exécuta . Natsu enleva son t-shirt et l'allongea contre lui. Il chauffé le corps et le ventre de Lucy comme un dragon le faisait avec son œuf.

Elle comprit alors les intentions du dragon et s'excusa « désolé de mettre mise en colère je devrai te faire plus confiance »

Celui-ci acquiesça. Et tout deux s'endormirent.

Alors que le soleil se levait. Erza qui pensait que tout le monde avait suffisamment dormi décida de réveiller la joyeuse troupe. Mais cependant elle s'imaginait leur donné un réveil doux et paisible quand elle vit Natsu serrait Lucy nue comme un vers et avec un sourire satisfait Titania rentra alors dans une colère noir. Elle prit Natsu et lui fit subir un supplice digne d'une sadique professionnelle en lui criant dessus « tu n'es qu'une bête ! Elle est fatiguée et enceinte et toi tu trouve le moyen de profiter encore d'elle »

Natsu impuissant implorer sa pitié mais c'est Lucy qui lui fit stopper cela par son rire cristallin en lui expliquant la situation..

Alors dans un fou rire général tout le monde prit à manger, reprit ses affaires et se préparai pour continuer leur chemin.

Ils avaient baisser leur garde alors que ce n'était pas le moment un monstre apparut et attaqua Lucy. Il les avaient repères a cause du bruit qu'avait fais Erza.

Natsu prit d'effroi alla s'élancer mais une silhouette imposante alla frapper l'ennemi, récupérant Lucy dans ses bras en sac à patate. Fier de son acte leur héros sortit un beau « Gihi » avant de reposer la blonde pour qu'une petite bleuté puisse lui faire un câlin les larmes aux yeux.

Les autres rejoignirent Lucy er s'écrièrent de joie en voyant Gajeel et Levy. Lucy allait bien. Natsu s'interposa entre les nouveaux venus et sa protégée. Wendy en fit de même. Les dragons slayers cherchait le moindre danger venant du nouvel arrivant.

A la grande surprise de tous Gajeel baissa la tête en fermant les yeux signe pour les dragons qu'il ne voulait pas de mal à Lucy er qu'il était là pour l'aider. Natsu sourit et fit à Lucy n signe montrant qu'elle pouvait s'approcher .

Gajeel expliqua alors « Nous sommes arrivés hier. Nous avons entendu vos conversations et avons compris ce qu'il se passait. Je suis venue pour aider Lucy. Crevette a des informations sur le sujet . On est prêt a vous aider »

Natsu accepta volontiers l'aide des 2 mages.

Maintenant restait il a savoir qu'est ce que sait Levy !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

PDV Normal

Les amis après leurs retrouvailles plus que mouvementés discutèrent alors au bord d'une rivière sur laquelle ils s'étaient arrêter.

Levy s'avait quelque chose qui semblait important. Et Wendy et Natsu avait repéré que Gajeel avait marqué sa protégée qui était évidemment la mage aux lettres.

Levy regarda Lucy et prit la parle avec un ton solennel comme-ci elle remplissait son devoir :

« -Lu-chan tu dois bien connaitre les écrits anciens toi qui aime tant le décryptage.

Effectivement pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

Tu te souviens du tome inconnu. Il a été écrit durant l'époque des dragons et aucun mages ou spécialiste n'a réussi à le traduire…

Oui ce livre est très célèbre

En réalité grâce aux mélanges des pouvoirs de Gajeel et des miens via le rite des dragons

TU ES DEVENUE SA PROTEGEE ?  
Pas besoin de le crier partout ! Bref, on en parlera après, et bien j'ai réussi à savoir ce qui est dit dans ce livre !

Vraiment ?

Oui et ça un rapport avec toi et Natsu Lucy ! C'est pour ça que nous avons accouru jusqu'ici. »

Un silence plus ou moins gênant s'installa. Un récit qui date de la création du monde pourrait parler de 2 êtres humains complétement ordinaire. Mais pourquoi ? les questions ne cessaient de martyriser le cerveau de la blonde. On voyait dans ses yeux chocolat l'inquiétude. Natsu fit signe de la tête à Levy qui continua ainsi son récit :

« - Il écrit de la patte du 1er roi des Dragons. Chronos dragon du temps, il affirme avoir voyageait dans le futur afin d'écrire cette prophétie. Le fils du dernier roi des dragons, qui sera un dragon de feu, il parle d'Ignir et de Natsu, admirera la fin des dragons et leur résurrection. Il règnera avec eux et enfin Dragon et humains seront en paix. Il engendra avec une gardienne des étoiles fille de la protégée de son père, Layla et toi Luce, la nouvelle race de Dragons. Leur enfant détrônera le Roi de la destruction, Acnologia et son créateur, Zeref alors qu'elle n'aura que 12 ans et ressuscitera l'Age d'or des dragons.

Non… ça ne se peut pas… » fit Wendy choquée. Personnes ne savaient quoi dire. L'enfant de Lucy serait assez puissante pour vaincre Zeref et acnologia ainsi que ressuscité des êtes magiques aussi puissants que des dragons ?

La constellationniste tomba sur ses genoux incapables de prononcer le moindre mot, la main sur son ventre comme ci elle doutait de ce qu'elle portait. Natsu lui regardait le ventre de Lucy avec une crainte terrible. Cette enfant est-il un monstre ? Un dieu ?

Ils n'en savaient rien, et c'est bien cette ignorance qui tétanisait le groupe d'amis. Tous se demandaient si dans ce cas ils ne valaient pas mieux s'éloignait de Lucy, tous sauf Natsu le pensait. Natsu aurait donné sa vie pour cette enfant bien qu'il lui inspire crainte et désarroi. Tous défièrent du regard la pauvre Lucy, mais Gajeel et Wendy ne pouvait lutter contre leur instinct. Et leurs visages se radoucirent.

Wendy déclara alors « SI elle peut nous sauver nous devons tous faire pour protéger Lucy et cette enfant. »

C'est sur ces paroles que le groupe reprient la route en direction du « nid »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

PDV Normal

Après tout cela, l'équipe reprit sa marche dans un silence de mort. Chacun était perturbé par cette annonce. Lucy se retenait tant bien que mal de crier son inquiétude sur tous les toits, son enfant avait une destinée qui était dangereuse et n'importe quelle mère digne de ce nom aurait juste voulu égorger la Terre entière pour ça mais elle n'était pas la seule à être lapidées par ses sentiments, Natsu qui ressentait la colère, la rage et la peur ressentait le désarroi de la pauvre Lucy. Cet enfant, est ce que c'était seulement un enfant humain ? On pourrait même le qualifier de démon ! Mais qu'avait-il pu engendrer ? Quel genre de pouvoir pourrait anéantir Acnologia comme une vulgaire mouche.

Natsu avait vu Zeref et ce monstre de ses propres yeux, il s'était battus contre eux et même lui n'arriverait pas à but de ces atrocités.

Même Erza qui avait un si grand sang-froid ne pouvait contenir son inquiétude, déjà qu'elle avait failli laisser son dernier souffle en combattant une des créations de Zeref comme une enfant pourrait-elle vaincre un dragon fait de Magie Noire ?

Gajeel et Levy eux se rassuraient grâce à la prophétie mais si cette prédiction n'était pas vrai ? S'il fallait tout remettre en cause ?

Sans même se rendre compte, nos compagnons sont arrivés devant l'entrée de Fairy Tail, c'est-à-dire sur la tombe du 1er Maitre.

Alors qu'Erza s'apprêtait à ouvrir le passage secret, de la glace surgit de nulle part, l'air devant alors sec et glaciale, les plantes moururent d'un seul coup, la magie qui était arrivée jusqu'ici était horriblement déconcertante et ne pouvait que donner la chair de poule. Le froid mordait la peau de chacun des personnages et Lucy d'un coup tomba à Terre, le climat ne lui convenait absolument pas. Le sceau sur son ventre commençait à clignoter montrant que l'enfant courrait un danger en restant ici. Natsu lui sentit une chaleur immense lui parcourir le système nerveux, un afflux de magie s'était libéré dans son corps alors qu'il alla au plus vite prêt de Lucy. Son instinct lui ordonnait de détruire la menace afin de protéger son enfant.

Tous les autres formèrent un cercle autour des deux tourtereaux. Plus une voix familière transperça le silence. C'était celle de Grey mais il n'était pas dans son état normal il était apeuré et très en colère :

« - Qu'avez-vous fais à Lucy ? Natsu qu'as-tu fais ! »

Personne ne comprenait les paroles de Grey qui paraissait tel un fou frénétique avec un penchant psychopathe, jusqu'à qu'il pointe du ventre de Lucy, celle-ci s'empressa de cacher son ventre avec ses mains comme-ci ce geste allait réellement la protéger.

Natsu se leva et fit fasse à Grey qui pleurait à chaude larme.

« -Comment le sais-tu ?

Il y a des lacrimas magiques sur toute l'Ile Natsu et pas de bol pour vous je suis de garde aujourd'hui. Mon bras réagit à cet enfant vous avez engendré un véritable démon un concentré de magie noir. Mon bras ne m'a jamais fait autant souffrir même pas en la présence de Zeref

MA fille n'est pas un démon connard tu ne t'approcheras pas d'elle

Je ne pensais qu'un jour j'aurais besoin de tuer un membre de ma propre famille mais le bien de l'humanité en dépend. Lucy pardonne moi ce n'est vraiment contre toi…

Fais un pas et je te jure que je t'allume »

Cheria avait créer une barrière autour de Lucy alors que les autres se mettaient en position de défense. Ils étaient tous prêt à se battre pour cet enfant, leur instinct les poussaient. Et rien mis à part la mort ne les arrêteraient ou le maitre…

Celui-ci arriva et fit barricade entre Natsu et Grey qui allaient s'affronter hurla : « GREY BAKA ! Cet enfant et la clé de notre plan pour débarrasser ce monde d'Acnologia ! Tu es bête à quel point »

Grey effaça alors la magie et s'en alla en criant « Je tuerais cet enfant soyez en sur »

Sous la menace e Grey les membres de Fairy Tail entèrent dans leurs refuges. Il était maintenant en sécurité mais pas pour longtemps…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Le début de la fin

12 mois sont passés depuis l'incident avec Grey, Lucy à mis au monde une magnifique petite fille, au cheveux roses se prénommant Nashi. Tous étaient heureux de la naissance de la jeune fille, sauf que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Personne ne ressentait en cas une présence de magie venant d'elle. Normalement on le ressent au bout du troisième mois, sauf que là rien. Aucun don, aucun pouvoir, Nashi était une enfant normale ? Cela ne collait en rien à la prédiction de Chronos en rien au pouvoir qu'avait pressenti Grey.

Qu'allait-il advenir des hommes, de la renaissance des dragons si la soi-disant élue ne possédait aucun pouvoir particulier ? Le maitre de la guilde était très anxieux durant tout ce temps il a entrainé toute la guilde, avait réalisé le plan pour battre Zeref et Acnologia.

Toutes la guilde était sur les nerfs ce jour-là, et Natsu et Lucy craignait le pire pour leur fille. Tous deux l'aimaient mais en plus d'avoir Acnologia, Zeref et Grey comme ennemi maintenant la guilde doutait de leur sauveur. Ils ont commencé par accusé en lui disant que sa magie n'avait pas été assez puissante pour nourrir ceux de sa fille et que s'ils allaient tous périr c'était de sa faute. Natsu entra alors dans une colère noir et mis une raclé à qui qu'on qui osait dire du mal de sa progéniture, les autres dragons slayer aussi s'y était mis. Gadjeel, Luxus, Wendy, Sting et Rogue qui s'étaient rejoint à eux entre temps. La tension était à son comble en ce 7 juillet. Alors que les dragons défendaient Lucy et Nashi grâce à leur force légendaire. Même la famille la plus soudée de Fiore se battait entre elle, à cause de l'amour que Lucy avait pour Natsu et pour leur fille. Et quand la bataille fut à son comble leur sauveur arrivèrent : Grey après ces douze longs mois d'absences stoppa la bataille d'un claquement de doigt, prit Nashi dans ses bras. Personne ne put s'approcher de l'enfant ni de Grey, Lucy le suppliait de ne rien faire à son enfant. Grey avait enfermé tout le monde dans une immense prison de glace et berçait l'enfant. Il souriait et semblait apprécier le contact avec Nashi et celle-ci également appréciait le contact du mage de glace.

Grey d'agenouilla devant l'enfant et commença à parler d'une voix solennelle :

« Pardonne moi Nashi, je t'ai mal jugé, je place de grand espoir en toi, et je te protégerai au péril de ma vie »

Grey déclara le point en l'air « Depuis quand à Fairy Tail on se bat entre nous, depuis quand ! Nashi n'est qu'une enfant. Et même si elle n'est pas le sauveur que l'on attendait qu'est-ce que ça peut bien foutre. Elle représente la nouvelle génération de Fairy Tail notre avenir, et rien que pour ça nous devons la protéger.

La bagarre cessa sous les mots de Grey, et tous pleurèrent. Pourquoi nous le ne sauront que plus tard. Seul Nashi riait aux éclats.

Tous redevinrent comme avant. Chaque mage se préparait à se battre, il avait 12 ans d'avance, et il était hors de question de laisser l'opportunité de mettre fin aux souffrances du monde. Tous étaient motivés, ils s'entrainaient, s'entraidaient, s'entrainait, et s'occuper tous de Nashi.

Nous sommes désormais 12 ans plus tard, Nashi a grandi. Elle est devenue une très jolie jeune fille. Au final aucune magie ne s'est développée chez elle. Personne n'était déçu, tout le monde aimait Nashi, tout comme tout le monde aimait Natsu. Elle était intelligente et belle comme sa mère. Il y avait une chose qui rendait Nashi incroyable, elle était sensible. Elle savait parler pour réconforter, pour motiver et pour comprendre, rien ni personne ne lui résistait là-dessus. Son vrai pouvoir ne serait-il pas là ?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Ce fut le matin, oui.

C'était l'anniversaire de Nashi. Tout le monde s'était préparé a le fêter. Natsu, Lucy et Grey étaient les plus enchantés. Mais il y avait de l'orage dans l'air. Au sens propre comme figuré. Même Nashi agissait bizarrement. D'habitude elle dormait jusqu'à midi et était enjouée tout comme Natsu. Mais ce matin alors que Lucy et Natsu se levaient pour terminer les préparatifs dans la salle principale. Il y avait Nashi entrain de tout défaire avec un regard triste. Lucy hurla en voyant que les préparatifs avaient été brulés d'une flamme jaune. Nashi était entourée de ces mêmes flammes. Des dents pointues et un regard perçant était apparu. Toute la guilde se rassembla. Chacun fut choqué. Cette magie, c'était impossible Nashi ne pouvait pas maitriser une magie sinon il l'aurait vu avant. Tout le monde restée bouche bée. La magie qu'elle dégageait été puissante. Elle ne contrôlait pas la magie mais la magie la contrôlait.

Nashi leva la m1in au ciel et fit le signe de Fairy Tail. Elle cri1 "Je sais la raison pour laquelle nous vivons loin de toi. Pourquoi nous entrainons. Pourquoi je ne suis jamais seule. Je sais, j'ai lu dans les écrits de Tatie Levy. Je veillerais sur vous tous, ma famille »

Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance Nashi pleurait, elle s'était blessée, se sentait triste mais jamais elle n'avait ronchonné ou même pleuré.

Elle avait peur, peur pour sa vie car elle savait déjà ce qui l'attendait et en rien cela n'était réjouissant. En baissant sa main, le toit de leur base secrète s'écroula. La guilde fut prise de surprise. Acnologia était de retour sur l'Ile Tenro.

Lucy comprit alors, les pouvoirs de Nashi avait toujours été présent mais ils avaient été scellés, par quoi ou qui on ne sera jamais, Grey avait dû pressentir le sceau et c'est cette magie qui lui avait fait peur. Mais alors qui avait fait ça ? Un démon très puissant qui voulait protéger Nashi d'Acnologia. Lucy cria à Natsu d'emmener Nashi et de la ramener près de Zeref. L'agitation des mages et du bâtiment qui s'écroulait ne laissa pas le temps à Natsu de réfléchir aux paroles de Lucy, il se contenta de prendre Nashi et de s'en aller. Grey avait réussi à le poursuivre et au passage il avait récupéré Lucy. L'ile était sous le contrôle du Dragon. Nashi ne disait rien, pour elle tout semblait évident et simple à accepter. Natsu lui ne pouvait laisser sa progéniture accomplir cette soi-disant prophétie. Lucy était secouée mais hors de danger. Grey lui s'était déjà promis de protéger Nashi qu'elle que soit sa décision. La tension été palpable sur toute l'Ile. Les mages de Fairy Tail qui avaient réussi à s'extirper se battait de sorte à protéger Nashi du Dragon.

Lucy qui avait au moins 5 coup d'avance sur les autres pris Nashi et couru. Elle savait que Natsu ne la défendrait pas cette fois et elle ne faisait pas confiance à Grey. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même. Natsu allait les poursuivre, il pressentait que la femme qu'il aimait aller permettre à la prophétie de se réaliser, le fait qu'elle sauve tout le monde ainsi que les dragons ne lui posait aucun problème, le vrai problème est à qu'elle prix ? A qu'elle prix pourra-t-elle ressusciter les dragons et vaincre Acnologia, Natsu était loin d'être bête. Elle devra payer le prix fort et il était hors de questions qu'il perde un être qui lui est cher. Grey s'interpose entre lui et Lucy. Grey non plus ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre nashi mais avec ce qu'avait dit celle-ci il ne pouvait reculer devant sa décision.

Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires à Natsu et Grey. Ils se battirent alors. Natsu savait que si il ne battait pas Grey maintenant il ne pourra pas sauver sa fille et Grey savait que si il ne sortait pas vainqueur de ce combat l'humanité périra dans d'horrible souffrance.

PDV Nashi

« Je m'occuperai de ton père Nashi ne te souci de rien et concentre toi sur ton objectif »

C'est ce que m'avait dit Tonton Grey ce matin. Je lui ai parlé de mon rêve, cela fait une semaine que je fais le même rêve :

Acnologia, le dragon de la légende apparait et saccage Fairy Tail. Un mage noir apparait et rompt un sceau qu'il avait posé sur moi, une phrase le Dragon disparait en même temps que moi, les Dragons réapparaissent. L'humanité et enfin sauve.

Je sais pertinemment que je vais périr, j'ai le choix de fuir et de laisser ceux que j'aiment mourir, mais j'ai le choix d'utiliser ma force pour vaincre Acnologia. C'est ce que je compte faire. Maman et moi courrons vers le mage Noir. Maman a tout compris sans que je lui parle. Elle sait, je sais. Les larmes coulent, j'aurais aimé passé plus de temps avec eux, mais si je ne pars pas maintenant même le temps s'arrêtera. Je dois le faire. Merci papa merci maman, maintenant c'est à mon tour de jouer. Je lâche la main de maman et lui fait signe de rester ici. Elle me prend dans ses bras, on dirait qu'elle va s'étrangler de douleur. Je l'embrasse et m'en vais vers le mage Noir qui me sourit, il accompagnait du 1er maitre, dans mon rêve elle n'est pas censée être là mais il fallait le prévoir venant du plus grand stratège du monde magique, elle a dû comprendre avant moi. Nous tournons tous les trois la tête vers Acnologia. Les mages de Fairy Tail, que dis-je ma famille se bat et sont entrain de périr. Le mage Noir se prépare à mourir. Je crois qu'il n'a pas tout compris. Il pense que je vais le tuer mais…

PDV Normal

Mais Zeref était loin de se doutait ce que Nashi allait faire, elle le prit dans ses petits bras et versa des larmes pour lui, sa magie noire qui l'empêchait de vivre ou plutôt mourir fut retirée. Elle le lâcha alors. Zeref était libre, Nashi lui adressa alors un sourire, elle avait absorbé sa magie et sa souffrance. Elle avait compris sa douleur et l'a récupéré et la transformée en une magie pure qui se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle. Lucy avait tout vu, elle se rappela alors les paroles de sa mère : qu'est-ce la magie Etherious en réalité ? Un concentré de puissance ? La magie la plus puissante, non rien de tout ça maintenant elle comprenait, Etherious n'était rien d'autre que la magie la plus pure qui soit, l'Amour et Nashi était capable de ressentir cet amour.

Nashi avait attiré Acnologia, celui-ci s'envola et se mit à tourner de Nashi, elle ne tremblait pas, alors que tous été à Terre soit l'impact de la magie du Dragon Nashi elle ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Natsu et Grey les avaient rejoints. Tout le monde été horrifié, lequel des deux été le vrai monstre, leur aura magique étaient au-delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer.

Acnologia commença

« - Impressionnant pour une gamine, mais tu ne pourras me vaincre

Je n'en ai pas l'intention. »

Tout le monde fut surpris. Nashi avait finalement décidé de les laisser ? Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se battre, ils avaient risqué pour rien au final. Natsu pleurait, Lucy également. Ils avaient tant souffert pour en arriver là ?

Nashi s'avança et toucha le dragon et sourit

« Tu as souffert n'est-ce pas, tout le monde te dénigrait en disant que tu ne deviendrais jamais suffisamment puissant, tu cherchais l'amour en devenant de plus en plus fort mais au final alors que tu avais obtenu la puissance ils t'ont rejeté en disant que tu étais un monstre. Si tu es devenu ainsi c'est parce que tu n'as jamais connu l'amour. Je vais combler le vide en toi. Tu ne seras plus seul c'est promis »

Tout le monde étaient sidérés. Nashi avait de la compassion, non plus que ça de l'Amour pour ce dragon qui les avaient tant fait souffrir. Nashi se mit à pleurer, le dragon lui aussi se mit à pleurer. Nashi cria le point en l'air

« Seul l'amour peut vaincre la haine ! Seul la puissance des sentiments des combattants définira le vainqueur ! »

Une grande vague de lumière envahit l'Ile et la terre comme un flash, tout le monde magique vit à l'air la défaite d'Acnologia qui abandonna sa forme de dragon pour redevenir humain, Zeref dont les pouvoirs avaient disparu. L'humanité avait gagné, l'Amour avait une fois de plus triomphé.

Alors que tous les mages de Fairy Tail se mettaient à pleurer de joie, à se serre dans leur bras, les dragons slayer eux s'approchèrent du corps de leur compagnons, Nashi été allongée à Terre. Elle ne respirait plus, Acnologia aussi. Tous se mirent à genoux. Le lien qui unissait les dragons slayer les uns aux autres étaient tellement fort qu'ils avaient l'impression de mourir également, cette blessure était tellement forte qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher d'hurler et pleurer. Ses larmes qui n'est autre qu'une preuve d'amour se mirent à tournoyer autour du corps de Nashi et se mirent à transpercer le ciel, et comme si c'est larmes mélangées à la magie du jeune dragon été la clé du paradis les Dragons sortirent du ciel. La prophétie s'était accomplie. Les mages été en admiration. Mais même avec tous ces miracles le corps de Nashi restait inerte.

Natsu poussa tout le monde et prit dans ses bras Nashi. Sa fille, depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi forte, Lucy s'approcha et prit Natsu et Nashi dans ses bras. La douleur été horrible. Allait-il pouvoir vivre sans elle ? les dragons s'étaient rassemblés près d'elle. Lucy parla alors :

« L'amour peut vaincre la mort. Nashi nous l'a prouvé. Alors ne meurs pas s'il te plait Nashi ! »

Natsu ne supportait pas la mort de sa fille ni le désespoir qui était en train de s'emparer de Lucy.

La phrase de Lucy comme un enchantement fit apparaitre un signe sur le corps de Nashi et celle-ci se transforma alors en un bébé qui vient de naitre. Et elle riait…

Lucy avait raison l'Amour avait vaincu la mort et nashi était de retour à Fairy Tail. Elle n'était pas morte pour eux, elle n'avait pas vécu pour eux, elle a fait mieux que ça, elle a ressuscité pour eux.


End file.
